vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Central Bearded Dragon
Summary Central bearded dragons (Pogona vitticeps) are small reptiles, native to the Australian Outback. They are omnivorous, and commonly kept as pets worldwide. Central bearded dragons, while seeming and being largely harmless, have some surprising capabilities that shouldn’t be overlooked, such as Small Size (Type 0) and Poison Manipulation. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C Name: Central Bearded Dragon, Pogona vitticeps, Inland Bearded Dragon, Beardie Origin: The Real World Gender: Can be either male or female Age: Varies, maximum recorded lifespan in captivity is 18 years Classification: Animal, Vertebrate, Reptile, Lizard, Bearded Dragon Powers and Abilities: Small Size (Type 0), Poison Manipulation (via venom), can scratch, bite, puff out its spikes, and thrash about. Attack Potency: Below Average level (Bite is medically insignificant to humans but poses a risk of infection, usually preys upon crickets and worms.) Speed: Peak Human (Central bearded dragons can go up to 25 mph, or 11.176 m/s) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human Striking Strength: Below Average Class Durability: Below Average level (Relatively hardy for their size, can survive drops of several feet) Stamina: Average to Low (Depending on temperature, bearded dragons will become more active. The colder the temperature, the more lethargic they will get.) Range: Below Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: *'Claws:' Central bearded dragons are armed with claws, which are capable of scratching other bearded dragons, as well as potential predators. They are also used for digging. *'Spikes:' When threatened, a central bearded dragon will puff out its spikes, which are capable of causing minor pain to an assailant. *'Teeth:' When threatened, some central bearded dragons will bite. Their bite is capable of breaking human skin and causing swelling, as well as profuse bleeding. If not cleaned properly, this wound poses a risk of infection. Intelligence: Animalistic, but can be trained to perform tricks, and can learn from members of the same species. Weaknesses: *Central bearded dragons are particularly susceptible to the cold, being cold-blooded animals. **They require temperatures of 80 - 93 degrees Fahrenheit to stay healthy. *Bearded dragons are mostly harmless to anything human-sized, and can only cause minor damage to them. **They are commonly preyed upon by dingoes, terns, goannas, black-headed pythons, birds of prey, cats, and foxes. *Bearded dragons tend to be docile, rather than aggressive. *Bearded dragons are especially vulnerable as juveniles, and extremely susceptible to predation during that time. *Bearded dragons are susceptible to a variety of health conditions, such as metabolic bone disease, agamid adenovirus, tail rot, and mites. Feats: *Can survive drops of several feet. *Bites can cause swelling and profuse bleeding in humans. *Intelligent enough to learn tricks, one of the more intelligent extant reptiles. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Thrashing:' When picked up, some central bearded dragons may thrash around, making it harder to hold them. *'Biting:' When threatened, some central bearded dragons will bite. Their bite is capable of breaking human skin, causing swelling, as well as profuse bleeding. If not cleaned properly, this wound poses a risk of infection. **'Venom:' When biting prey, central bearded dragons are able to secrete a mild venom in order to make their prey easier to capture. However, this venom is medically insignificant to humans as well as to a central bearded dragon’s natural predators. *'Puffing Up:' When threatened, a central bearded dragon may puff out its spikes and beard, making it more difficult to attack, seem bigger, and able to cause minor pain to an assailant. Gallery Bearded dragon.jpg albino bearded dragon.jpg bearded dragon 2.jpg bearded dragon 3.jpg bearded dragon 4.jpg bearded dragon 5.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Real World Category:Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Lizards Category:Pets Category:Tier 10 Category:Poison Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Dragons